Hetalia: Draw a Circle, That's the Earth
by Inga-Susan
Summary: In our beloved Hetalia universe, everything seems to be going smoothly, until the countries slowly start to disappear! One by one, the countries are stolen away. How will this affect our world? Will there be enough time to set things right? Who will be the hero? Who is the enemy? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. " I do not own these characters! All respect to Hidekaz Himaruya."**

* * *

Hetalia: Draw a Circle, That's the Earth.

Chapter One: Oh, where? Oh, where has Japan gone?

The afternoon brought a horrible humidity to the air, and Italy found himself squirming uncomfortably in his seat. The conference had started about three hours ago, but the countries present still continued with their conversation in all of its seriousness. Germany was rambling on and on about his issues with the UN, and America was arguing back with him. The other European countries were trying to sort out who was using what coinage, and soon, everyone was bickering with one another. But despite the sudden uproar, the nations of Asia remained silent, and all of them had confused faces on. Taiwan glanced at the wall clock, then back again at the other countries of Asia. Hong Kong was the first one to speak up to the others.

" Has anyone seen China yet?" he started. America smirked and happily responded.

" Dude, he's always late! He'll show up eventually!" The U.S. chimed, popping open a bottle of Coke. Hong Kong frowned.

" Yeah, but Japan hasn't shown up yet either," the Asian country retorted. America stopped drinking his soda for a second and looked around the conference room. He was right. No Japan in sight. The other countries, hearing this, started throwing around suggestions of where Japan was.

" Maybe he went out for coffee, no?" Spain started, " You know how it is, in the morning I always need a good cup of coffee." Hong Kong's frown didn't change.

" Japan isn't a coffee person."

" Tea then?" Spain tried.

" Did anyone see him come in?" Lithuania asked. A clutter of " no"s and " not really"s filled the room.

" It's lunchtime. Perhaps he went to go buy a sandwich." Liechtenstein attempted in her cute, high pitched voice.

" Naw, Japan's like not a sandwich person." America said. Liechtenstein's eyes lowered in defeat.

" Sushi?" Spain tried again.

" Perhaps he got caught in a bit of traffic." England suggested.

" Or perhaps he met a pretty miss?" France said. His words received instant rejection. France pouted.

" Maybe he got lost, da?" Even though it was an innocent suggestion, Russia made it sound like he was involved with Japan's disappearance. Then shouting filled the room. All of the countries started fighting about which of their suggestions was better. England was heard over all of them, insisting that his story was best. The fighting carried on, until Germany broke it.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" His loud, German accent scared everyone into silence. " We all know that Japan is missing, but that doesn't mean we can all start acting like a bunch of children! Now, I want a good, orderly, raising of hands if anyone has seen or has been with Japan in the past couple of hours!" Germany finished. Italy slowly put his hand in the air.

" Germany recognizes his friend Italy." Germany announced. Italy surprisingly didn't say anything having to do with pasta.

" Last night, he tried to call me, but I hung up because I didn't want to talk to him." Italy admitted a bit guiltily. Germany sighed. Seychelles gave a solution.

" Maybe he left a message? Perhaps he had to be somewhere?" The African country said. Germany nodded in agreement. He turned to Italy.

" Italy, could you check your messages?" The German asked. Italy nodded happily, and flipped open his phone. All the other countries calmed down. This probably wasn't something they had to worry about. After a few seconds of looking at the phone screen, Italy finally found something. But after reading it, his face went from obvious happiness to pure confusion.

" Well, Italy? What does it say?" Germany asked, anxious to hear. Italy paused before responding.

" Um, Germany," Italy started, scratching his head, " do you know what 2808 MX1XB stands for?" A tense silence filled the air and the other nations looked up in curiosity.

" N-nien. Is that what it says?" The German responded, nervous. Italy nodded. Only more tension filled the place, then England came up to them.

" Let me see that," Britain said, snatching the phone from Italy, " Oh, my word. This is remarkable." England pressed. America, being the impatient, nosy person that he is, went up to the group. He grabbed the phone from Britain.

" Yeah, this is really cool!" America said.

" Then do you know what it means?" Germany asked, slightly excited.

" Nope. I'm just impressed Italy owns a phone this great!"

" What is that supposed to mean?" Italy said, feeling underestimated.

" I don't like his phone," Russia started for some odd reason. He sounded jealous.

" Can we just get back to the Japan matter?" Germany interrupted. America turned to him.

" Dude, do you have some secret thing for Japan?" The U.S. asked, mockingly.

" NO! I'm just concerned that one of us is missing!"

" Gay guy! Gay guy! I'm standing near a gay guy-wait gross." America sand still holding the phone that Italy was trying to get back from him. A vein began to show on Germany's forehead.

" WILL EVERYONE JUST PLEASE FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT ONE OF THE NATIONS IS MISSING?" Germany shouted. America gave Italy back the phone and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Kay, bro. I was just kidding."

" Okay then, does anyone know what this means: 2808 MX1XB?" Germany asked all of the countries. America squinted, as if he were thinking, and the rest of the countries put hands to their chins.

" Maybe it means... um... 2,808 Munchy Xylophones 1 Xylophone Bitter?" The U.S. tried. Germany raised an eyebrow.

" Is this a joke between you and Japan?" The European country asked. America pouted.

" No, dude. I'm just guessing."

" Maybe it's an acrinim for some odd disease," France said with a smug look on his face. Of course Britain objected.

" No, it looks more like a factory code. I am a detective, you know." Britain gloated. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Italy's head.

" Do you think maybe they could be Roman numerals?" The country asked, confident.

" So, it reads 2808 one thousand ten 1 ten... but wait, what's the B then?" America read. Italy's eyes lowered in defeat.

" Oh, yeah. That wouldn't make any sense, would it?" Italy said. Germany rubbed his temples, exasperated.

" Let's stick with England's guess. It makes the most sense." Hong Kong announced, suddenly coming back into the conversation. The British country gave a silent victory cheer at the remark, and the other nation nodded their heads in agreement. Just then, China walked into the room.

" Ni-hao. I am sorry for being so late. I had to catch up on America's factory orders."

" Japan's gone missing." America told him.

" What?"

" Yes, it's true, and now I'm calling this meeting to an adjourn. Everyone please start looking around for Japan." Germany called out. Every country left the conference room, except for Canada, alone and forgotten.

" I hate to be that guy, but nobody even asked for my opinion." The country whispered.

" Who are you?" His bear asked.

" I'm Canada."

" Who?"

* * *

**A.N. " Please review if you'd like to hear more! Thank you, readers! XD" **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. " I don't own these characters! All respect goes to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Hetalia: Draw a Circle, That's the Earth

Chapter Two: Something's Wrong.

The streets of Tokyo were crowded. It was almost like a giant soup of people. The city lights flashed brightly into many colors, and something about it was oddly cute. Maybe it was the bubble letters they used on billboards and buildings. Or maybe it was the Japanese girls there, so small and high-pitched. Italy searched the whole city for the missing Japan, yet still, there wasn't a sign of him. Germany said that he was scouting Europe with some other countries, the nations of Asia were looking all over their section of the globe, and America went about his merry way of searching his place. Italy sighed and flipped open his phone to try and contact the others about his progress. Of course, the first person he called was Germany. He put the phone to his ear and waited, expectantly.

No answer.

Italy smiled nervously. Possibly Germany was too busy to answer? he thought. The country shook the matter off for the moment and tried calling France's cell.

" Hello? Big brother Fran-" Italy was cut off.

" Bonjour. You've reached Francis's cell. Leave a message after the * beep*." The muffled, static voice interuppted. Italy frowned. Maybe he was too busy with the search aswell, but after several phone calls to the other nations, Italy doubted it.

" Where could they have gone?" the country asked himself. There was one only one more person he could contact, and if that person didn't pick up, then Italy would panick. For the fourteenth time that day, Italy dialed a number nervously, and held his breath when he put the phone to his ear.

_' Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up...'_

Then, the miracle happened! The cell phone stopped buzzing and a voice came up from the other line: " Dammit, Feli! Do you know what time it is over here? Whatever you have to say, it better be fucking quick!" Italy smiled and regained his hope again.

" Romano? Look, I need your help. Something really weird is happening..." Italy explained. His brother suddenly stopped jabbering on the other line. Italy heard him sigh.

" Yeah? Like what?" Romano asked.

" All of my friends: Germany, Japan, Big Brother France, Hungary, and even Austria! They're all gone!" Italy whined, his curl twisting jaggedly.

" Calm yourself down!" Romano yelled into his ear.

" I can't calm down! I mean, hasn't the same thing happened with you? Are any of your friends suddenly not answering their phones?" There was a stiffling pause, then, awkwardly, Romano spoke up.

" W-well, that damn to-tomato bastard hasn't answered his cell since the world meeting yesterday," Southern Italy said.

" Since the World Meeting? Why weren't you at the World Meeting yesterday?"

" Becaus- I mean- that's none of your fucking business, bastard!"

" Well, do you know where they could've gone?"

" If I knew, I'd be there, idiot!"

" Oh..." Italy mumbled, disappointed, " Well, have you seen anyone since the World Meeting?"

" Yeah, I met up with Greece, here, in Italy. He said he was looking for Japan or some shit like that."

" Anyone else?"

" No, not real-ah! L-l- What the hell?!"

" Romano?! Romano?! What's going on?!" Italy shouted worriedly into the phone. He heard his brother gasp on the other side of the line.

" Ital-Italy! There are people here! Ouch- let go! No, stop! Please- * beeeeeeeep*." Romano's phone suddenly went dead. There was a long silence, before Italy dropped his phone in horror. He was as white as a sheet.

" P-people? Wh-what? What did he m-" Suddenly, Italy felt himself being grabbed by strong arms. The last thing he saw was a bunch of people in black suits, and then, he was knocked out cold.

_" We have them, Sir."_

_ " Excellent."_

* * *

**A.N. " Sorry that the chapters are so short, and sorry that it took me so long to update! My computer was giving me the business. Anyway, I'd like to thank my two reviewers: QueenofNekos8 and stargirl247! Every review means so much to me! If you'd like to read more, reviews are appreciated! XD**


End file.
